


Cum Facial

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Come, Come Swallowing, Come play, Facials, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facials are a huge mutual kink for Kurt and Blaine (Kurt giving, Blaine receiving), but after Blaine has his eye surgery he's too anxious to go through with it, and he flinches and pushes Kurt away before he can come on him. Blaine wants to get over it because he misses facials a lot, and he's frustrated that he can't force himself to relax and take it.</p>
<p>Kurt finally proposes that he come on Blaine's neck or chest instead. After he does he uses his fingers to drag his come across Blaine's face, and Blaine's gets off hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Facial

The second time, it’s the same, Blaine scrunching up his face right when Kurt screams, Blaine then turning away, cum splattering the sheets under him. And it’s okay, Kurt assures him, grabbing a tissue to clean up and wrapping his limbs round his boyfriend, ready to fall asleep.

The third time it’s just frustrating. Kurt says it’s okay whatever happens but Blaine wants it to happen, he really does. So when his brings his hand up to his face to protect it, Kurt doesn’t know what to do. Blaine isn’t getting over it, he’s just getting worse.

‘Blaine, if you just don’t want it you can say,’ Kurt tells him after.

But Blaine does want it. His body won’t stop betraying him, that’s all.

‘Relax, okay?’ Kurt pants from here he’s sliding in and out of Blaine, both their bodies flushed and warm.

‘I am,’ Blaine breathes, concentrating on just enjoying the pleasure that’s sweeping through him, heat coiling in his stomach. ‘Kurt I-‘

‘Same,’ Kurt says, feeling close already. They hardly ever go slow but when they do, it’s amazing.

‘Could you hold my arms?’ Blaine asks, immediately feeling Kurt’s hands pin them down, preventing them from moving. ‘Thanks.’

Soon Kurt speeds up slowly, throwing big, heavy thrusts into Blaine. He’s gonna come, he knows it and he gives one last jolt into Blaine before pulling out, clenching his stomach muscles as he hovers over Blaine’s stomach.

‘Stop,’ Blaine quickly whispers, causing Kurt to freeze where he is, quickly wrapping his fist round the base of his cock to stop himself from climaxing. ‘Can you come on my neck or something? Just so I definitely don’t move.’

‘Okay,’ Kurt agrees, pumping his cock a few times before he comes, streaks spurting out onto Blaine’s neck and shoulder, pooling together in a sticky mess.

Kurt watches as it happens, turned on again by the sight of it, and Blaine’s screams under him, coming on his stomach and the back of Kurt’s thighs from where Kurt’s crouched over him.

‘Ohmygod,’ Kurt whispers when they’re both finally finished. He can’t help but stick a finger in the warm, white liquid on Blaine’s neck. It feels perfect against Kurt’s slender fingers and he adds another, slowly spreading the liquid onto Blaine’s face, feeling the cum slide over Blaine’s stubble.

Kurt continues, taking all the cum up to Blaine’s face, panting as he sees it, white streaks spread across Blaine’s cheeks and nose. Underneath him, Blaine grows hard again, arousal built up quickly and painfully in his over sensitive dick.

Oblivious to Blaine’s situation, Kurt doesn’t stop, spreading it all out and then ducking his head down to lick it, swirling patters on Blaine’s face with his tongue. It’s still warm inside his mouth, the saltiness of it a well known taste to him as he licks it up before dribbling it out onto another part of Blaine’s face.

Kurt’s sat on him in a way that Blaine’s arms are trapped, unable o move from his sides and Blaine’s cock lies hard and helpless up against his stomach. Getting hard gain so quickly makes Blaine dizzy, pleasure swooping through his veins and the tight know of heat in his stomach begging to be released.

All it takes is Kurt to lick a long streak from his cheek before kissing him, transferring the cum into Blaine’s own mouth, before Blaine comes again. His orgasm’s shorter and slightly painful this time as he comes, his own semen landing on Kurt’s backside. Blaine blushes as he realises he can’t feel it on his stomach, meaning it landed on Kurt.

Kurt feels the wetness on his ass cheek and looks at Blaine questioningly, finally pulling away from his face. ‘Did you just?’

‘I’m sorry,’ Blaine smiles, not looking sorry at all. ‘That was just so hot, Kurt, I couldn’t help it.’

Kurt smiles too, reaching back to wipe the cum of his butt and spread it on his forehead. It looked like they had just found a very fun new game.


End file.
